The Call
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: Madison wasn't concerned with the monsters from Mt Ebott; she had her own demons to run from. Yet one night after work she answered a call for help that lead her down the path of facing the demons of others and maybe silencing her own.
1. Opening Night

**Opening Night**

* * *

 **Warning:**

 _The following fanfiction contains foul language, referenced nudity, violence, physical and substance abuse as well as death._

 **Reader discretion is advised**

* * *

 _Hundreds of years ago monsters and humans lived side by side in peace. They worked the fields, tended the herds, and raised children together. Yet, war descended upon the two races and the harmony was gone. Thou they fought bravely and had magic on their side the humans defeated the monsters driving them underground._

 _Fearing the monsters would return and destroy them the humans; with what little magic they had sealed the monsters behind a barrier. Time moved forward and the peace, war, and even the existence of monsters was forgotten. The tales fell back into myths and stories._

 _Until two years ago when the monsters emerged from Mt. Ebott._

Madison shook her head clearing out the silence from the warehouse. Shuffling boxes and arranging orders was a long, boring, and back breaking job but the silence when she forgot her headphones always hung with her too long after she left. It made all the sounds outside too loud, distorting them so she wasn't sure all the time what she was hearing leaving the young woman on edge. Pulling her hoodie on she approached the security door.

"Heading home?"

Tensing she fought back the urge to swing and turned carefully to face the voice. A clean cut man in a half tucked security uniform leaned against one of the shelving units.

"Fuck Joe! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She gasped clutching at her heart.

He laughed deep and gravelly. "Forgot the headphones again?"

"Yeah you know me absent minded as hell." Running a hand through her hair she straightened the rest of her dingy clothing. "So want to grab a bite after your shift?"

"Can't." He said shrugging. "Lucy is so close to popping I…." He shifted to hold his hands over his stomach. "I really want to be there when it happens."

"Ah." She smiled at the man. He was soft hearted but stern, had a good laugh, and wasn't obsessed with anything other than his wife. "You'll make a great dad." And suddenly it looked like he was in heaven from the comment. "You should get a different job thou." She added voice darkening.

Joe's face dropped green eyes looking at her noticing the darkness in her eyes and the tightness of her stance. Two years he had been working with her and this wasn't the first time he saw that look. Fists clenched and eyes lowered; she was warning him. He knew it was dangerous but the job paid well still…. "I need this job at least till Lucy has the baby."

"You have paid vacation days." Madison reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Take them. Find a new job." Her hand tightened and the darkness in her eyes softened. "This part of town is too dangerous for a new father."

"I…"

"Trust me, don't get stuck here." She patted his shoulder.

"Yeah…I'll talk it over with Lucy." He conceded with a nod.

"Good but sadly I have to go." Madison added before swiping her card.

"Bye Maddie." Joe called as she stepped out into the biting air disappearing in to the dark.

She slipped her hands into to the pockets of her red hoodie and bunched up her shoulders trying to stay warm. Winter was slowly settling in for the long haul and with it Madison decided she needed to invest in a heaver coat. Her eyes scanned the path watching for danger. As usual, when she got out of work in the middle of the night she was one of the only few on the streets. Thou there had been more since the monsters had returned if she left her neighborhood.

They seemed to like being out at night. Not for any notorious reason but to look up. It fascinated her that so many of them just wanted to stare at the sky. It was likely from living underground and just hearing stories about it that had so many staring up into the dark of space. Glancing up at the dark sky she sighed. It had been years since she had seen the stars clearly herself maybe she should head back up the mountain, just to check on things. She turned her head to see the very top of the mountain rising over the city. The wind cut through Madison and she buried herself further into her hoodie; maybe after winter was over.

That was when she heard it. Mixed in with the wind that made her hackles rise. Someone laughing. Someone crying. Her head snapped around trying to focus in on the sound. Shadows danced on an alley wall as someone cried out again. She shouldn't get involved. The world was a horrible place and she didn't want to get a target on her back. Still the cry came again and Madison felt her stomach twist and her decision wavered.

It wasn't her fight. If someone was stupid enough to get caught then it was their fault. She watched the shadows in her peripheral. Large shadows towered and arched over a smaller one that kept trying to scurry back. Her stomach twisted tighter as a heaviness settled in it. One more pain filled cry attached to a weak; "Help me" Had her turning down the alley.

"Fuck this shit." She grumbled low nuzzling her cold nose into her hood. Like she didn't have enough trouble all ready.

Reaching where the sounds came from Madison could make out a small yellowish monster with spikes huddled near the wall. Was…was that a striped shirt? It was. That meant it was a kid. The guilt in her stomach grew ten times at that moment. Hands flexing into fists she stuffed them deeper in her pockets and stopped short of three rather tall men.

"Yo." The word came out lazy and relaxed. Yet she could feel the anger burning at her spine, her fists, her skull but she had to keep it under control keep the burn back. Don't let it show.

Everything in the alley had stopped when she spoke. The pause in time didn't seem to last as the first man turned towards her. A towering mass of black leather and metal tipped his head looking over at her. The two flanking him didn't release their hold on the kid but she could see their dark eyes on her. All three were dressed differently but all displayed a matching tattoo that made her the skin on her left arm crawl.

"What's this?" The first said a sick smile splitting his face. "A tasty little bit wants some action."

Madison's lip twitched fighting back a snarl. Little? Screw that she almost reached his height of five eight. "Didn't know The Greater Humanity Federation picked on kids now." She said keeping her voice low and her face shadowed. She didn't need them to identify her.

"Kids?" The leader laughed. "I don't see any kids. I see a freak and a little slut who wants to have play time."

She laughed low. "Yeah because that's all you can do with it is play."

The man snarled stalking forward. He brought his hand around to slap her but Madison ducked and slipped right under his arm. Before it registered that he missed she brought her knee up into his groin. The gang member doubled over grabbing at himself. Taking her left hand out of her pocket she brought the elbow down onto his neck. The mass of leather and metal fell limp to the ground.

The other two openly gawked at the fallen man only lifting their eyes when Madison stepped over him. Metal weighted black boots echoed as each slowly hit the pavement. The red hood casting shadows on her face leaving the only clear thing, a white smile made of too much teeth to be friendly. "So you boys play too?" She cooed her red tongue running across a jagged canine.

One man moved back while the other moved forward letting go of the little monster. The yellow stripped monster shuffled back against the wall looking up at the humans. Madison tipped her head looking towards him and he flinched back closing his eyes. She felt her anger dim and her threatening demeanor hollowed.

"Hey Kid it'll…" She was interrupted by a click and a flash of silver.

Her head jerked back as a sliver blade just swiped by the end of her nose. Madison slipped left dogging a direct stab and she brought her right elbow into the man's temple. He staggered and turned in time to catch the toe of her boot crashing into his teeth. The blade spun away towards the last man as he fell to the ground. Setting down her foot she looked at the last. He held his hands up defensively as he backed away. It was only seconds before he had turned and fled.

Madison pulled her hood down after making sure he was gone. "Come on kid they're gone." The words were rougher than she wanted. She stepped towards the kid who cowered back. Sighing she knelt down in front of him. He was hiding his bruised face the best he could in his torn shirt. "Hey. I'm Madison." Her tone softened and a smile twitched across her face.

"M...Monster Kid." The whisper came from the little monster.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well it's a nice name."

He nodded again.

Resisting the urge to snap at how frightened he was she gave into a sigh and scrubbed her face. "Kid where are your parents?"

"Home." He deadpanned.

"Alright, where is home?"

The sounds of the city invaded their conversation when Kid looked up and glanced around. "I…I don't remember."

"I can take you to the cops. They would…"

"No!" He yelled cutting her off tears forming at his eyes again. "Please, I… I don't want to be alone with strangers."

She eyed him carefully before standing up. "Geez kid I'm a stranger." She scrubbed her hands over her face again then looked at him. "I can't leave you out here and I can't let you stay at my place." With a low groan making a decision she scratched at her hair. "Do you know anybody's address?"

He nodded.

Thirty minutes later found Madison and Monster Kid in her rusted blue pickup heading out of town. She had on clean jeans while the kid was snuggled into one of her smaller sweaters. It wasn't ideal having to drive an hour out of the city but she couldn't exactly have kept the little monster; who was now not as frightened in her home for the night. Kid or MK as he had informed her was talking a bit telling her about the Underground; someone called Undyne, a couple of skeletons, and a human kid named Frisk that saved them all.

Sipping at her coffee as she drove she nodded here and there so he knew she was listening. This was only partly true. Sure she was getting the high points; names, places, things like that but her mind was wandering over to who let him wander off on his own or what would have happened if she had decided to just walk by. The coffee didn't help the knot of guilt she still had in her stomach but it kept her awake. Madison couldn't believe what she had almost done. She almost let her humanity slip through her fingers after she fought so hard for it.

Turning a corner she moved her arm just enough that the black ink of a tattoo on her left wrist caught her attention and she shivered. Just beyond her head lights and on the side of the road she could see it. Fire flickering and feeding on an imaginary building. Shadows ran disrupting the fire and smoke. Some turned towards the tuck and opened their mouths fire erupted from them burning the shadows from the inside out. Madison's grip tightened on the steering wheel with the heat of the fire licking at her face. Pops and snaps rang over the roar of the fire. It was all drowned out when a shadow staggered through the fires.

She tried not to look tried to watch the road but she glanced. Falling to its knees it buried its hands against the flesh of the skull and threw its head back to release an ear piercing scream. Madison shook and some of her coffee fell onto her leg. The reality of heat and liquid banished the images. Putting her cup down she rubbed her eyes finally noticing the only noise was the grumbling of her pick up. Sniffing she wiped away the tears that had started. She promptly tugged down her sleeve trying to forget.

Sparing a glance from the road to the little monster next curled up next to her on the bench a small smile worked its way across her face. He was asleep against her side, curled up tight making small frightened noises. Carefully not to wake him she lowered her hand to his head. He made a small noise of comfort and fell silent. Gods be damned was the kid innocent and she almost…. Madison focused on the road again trying to push what could have happened out of her mind. Idly she stroked Kid's head keeping him and her calm as he slept.

Finally finding the right street she parked and slid out from under Kid. Madison looked up at the old house that loomed over head. The small fence was in need of repairs as was a lot of the siding but the lawn was manicured and looked well taken care of. Smoke rose lazily out of the chimney from most likely a dying fire. Glancing at the radio of her truck she sighed and reached in to gather Kid in her arms; sweater and all.

Really at one in the morning she was wondering if knocking would wake anyone up at all. Pushing through the unlocked gate she made her way up the steps on the long wooden porch. The door was blue with a stained glass mosaic of a rose as the focal point. Running her hand that wasn't holding the sleeping monster around the frame she looked for a bell. Nothing. Madison knocked, three times each slightly a little louder than the last. Kid stirred but didn't wake.

She sighed and stepped back to look at the upper windows hoping to see a light in a window. There was no luck on the upper windows but around the corner of the house she could make out the flickering glow of a television. Her hands were getting slightly numb and she had to keep readjusting Kid so she didn't drop him. Glancing at the bundled up monster in her arms Madison banged loud on the door.

Something fell inside and Kid made a partial sound of waking up. She hushed him calmly as someone yelled from inside. Snapping her head towards the door she backed up as loud angry footsteps approached. They stopped inform of the door and there was a long pause. Madison could feel eyes on her watching, studying and she hated it. Raising her fist again the door was almost jerked off its hinges when Kid's head was visible.

A blue female monster with scales and red hair stood handle nearly crushed in her hand. Two jagged rows of yellowed teeth snarled down at her. About to speak she was interrupted by the woman.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MK!?" She roared and lunged to grab the small monster.

In that moment Madison felt Kid fully wake up. Keeping him close she snapped back and slipped right dogging the attack. Bringing her free arm around she pushed the woman. With both of their momentums the monster went off the porch and hit the snow along the side walk. Two muffled yells echoed at the same time causing Madison to look down. Kid pulled back and propped his chin up on her shoulder to look at the woman.

"Yo! Undyne! Why are you in the snow?" He asked tipping his head slightly against Madison's hair as she gazed carefully over her shoulder at the woman. A smile cracked at how calm this kid was with her. It faltered when the blue monster stood.

"This…this is Undyne, Kid?" She asked low keeping an eye on the rising woman.

"Yeah! She's awesome!" He was quite for a moment as they both observed the angry look on the fish woman's face. "Oh I forgot she doesn't like humans, too much."

Madison chuckled nervously. "Now you remember this?"


	2. Of Two Minds

**Of Two Minds**

* * *

The following morning Madison with a mouth full of lint pulled herself out of the broken sofa she called a bed and promptly landed face first on the wood floor.

"I need a rug." She grumbled fighting a shiver as her mostly naked body soaked up the cold. Sighing she slowly peeled herself up. Standing in a pair of baggy boxers she didn't know she owned Madison stretched out her arms until the stress popped her back and shoulders. She scratched at her head as she made the way across the small room to an even smaller kitchen.

Opening the fridge she stared in deciding if baking soda from a previous tenet was edible. With a flick of her wrist the door shut and the fridge wobbled. Eyes wide Madison's hands were upon it to stop the rocking in a second. She jerked back and took a deep breath. She grumbled to herself reaching into a cabinet to remove the only glass. Filling it with water she hopped to sit up on one of the only two counter tops in the room. Slowly to ease the hungry biting at her Madison sipped on the water. She eyed the different missing elements of her apartment.

"I need more than a rug."

Almost a year in the same apartment and the only thing she had to show for it was an old couch as a bed, a worn towel, several sets of clothes and a few measly dishes. Was this what she had wished for, what she fought for or was this because of what she had done? Could she even call this existence living?

Glancing down at her own body it seemed foreign at the moment. Scars, tattoos, freckles and bruises all belonged to someone else. The tattoo on her wrist never seemed to fade and it mocked her; reminded her that she was someone else, that she wasn't original. Watching her own chest heave she felt her mind slip away into the other one.

The light in the kitchen faltered. Madison's eyes widened. With each flickering of the light the wall shifted. In the moments of shadows a large window appeared. Figures moved behind the window. Mouths moving in silent discussions. Madison refused to blink and her eyes began to water.

"They…..they're no….not real." The broken mantra started. One turned towards the glass and she could feel its eyes watching her.

Violently something cracked and she was off the counter and out the door dressed to spend the day away from her empty apartment. Steam rose from the pool of broken glass and water on the kitchen floor.

Madison wandered into a small shop not ten minutes later with the smell of baked goods bringing a smile to her face. She sighed out the stale air from her lungs and glanced around. Glad to see her demons hadn't followed. It was a rather girly looking shop but she knew the owner and that woman was anything but…

"Oh hello Madison, you are early this morning."

Following the voice she smiled a bit wider to see Muffet stocking some fresh treats. "What can I say? I could smell your baking from my apartment." She took a spider apple donut from a tray in one of her four hands.

"Madison!" The spider monster hissed and the human took a quick bit out of it.

"Can't give it back now." She giggled around a mouth full of pastry. This was living. She liked Muffet the monster distracted her from her demons and she bake really well.

A smile worked its way across the monster's face and her eyes squinted. "Well I guess a hero can have a free donut."

Madison started to cough. She thumped her chest before working the stolen treat down. "What?"

Muffet started to giggle and laugh. The way she was laughing made Madison think she was actually going to bake her into a treat. "Oh you think I haven't heard about you roughing up those mean GHF boys last night?" Madison looked at her in horror and Muffet fell into another fit of adorable but creepy laughter. "Oh you are so precious." The shorter monster said finishing up her work before turning to start a drink. "Little Bite told me about it and she heard it from some of the spiders that saw it." She placed a small warm cup on the counter and Madison scooped it up. "Also Undyne came through asking if I knew you."

Madison sputtered into her hot Spider cider. "Why would she come to see you?"

"Well I suppose it would be the stack of cups from my shop MK saw in your apartment. That tipped her off."

"Oh sure he can remember that but not where he lives." She grumbled sinking lower towards the counter sipping at the cider. It began to chase away the darkness and cold from earlier.

"Undyne just wanted to talk to you. I mean from the way MK and Little Bite tell it you are some sort of superhero; swooping in to save the innocent."

"Oh for the love of…." Madison's head dropped on the counter with a solid thump. "I just punched a couple of guys nothing big."

"And shoved Undyne in the snow."

Sitting up straight she pointed at Muffet a blush starting to burn at her cheeks. "That was an accident."

She laughed again and pinched the human's cheek. "You are adorable when you are mortified." The blush got worse and she turned back to her drink. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"What happened after you pushed Undyne." Muffet watched as the human shrunk a little into her seat. She smiled seeing the bravado fade. The face of a stern and determined woman shattered; for the moment at least, to that of a child frightened and unsure. Muffet smile lessened as her human friend seemed to collect her thoughts.

Madison took a small sip of her cider. "It wasn't much. Undyne was going to pummel me; she thought I hurt Kid so I dodged. Then her girlfriend Alphys came out talking absolute reason about letting me explain first." She sighed with a shrug. "That's about it. I told them I found Kid and scared off the guys and I left. Nothing more nothing less."

"That's not what I heard." The two looked up from their discussion to see a large breasted rabbit woman standing not two feet away.

"Wha…what did you hear?" Madison asked nervously.

"Tell us, Bunita."

The rabbit woman crossed her arms and smirked. "That you put Undyne to the ground four times while dodging her for more than 15 minutes before Alphys came outside."

Muffet looked at the human and a wicked grin spread across her face. "No wonder she wants to find you."

"I'm out!" Madison said grabbing her drink and slapping a ten on the counter.

"Where are you going?" The spider questioned her little play thing.

"I need a rug."

The two monsters shared a confused look as Madison left. It slowly spread to a wickedly playful grin for the rabbit.

"So you give Undyne her home address?"

Muffet nodded waving her phone. "Texted it to her just after she came in." There was a moment when she smile faltered. "You don't think she'll be too mad do you?"

The sun sank low on the tops of the buildings. People were making their way back home, to lock their doors and get some rest. Madison was doing the same except she didn't plan on sleeping. With the worn rug rolled and slung on her shoulder along with the several bags of household stuff she planned on redecorating or decorating in general. A small smile played across her face.

Madison made her way up the creaking steps of her apartment building. The faded graffiti was half painted over but it was never finished. Someone appeared to just have stop, to have been tired of trying to cover up it up only to have it appear again the next night. Gang signs and profanity marred the walls in loud colors. She rolled her eyes and scoffed lugging her loot through the door to the hall on her floor. It didn't take more than a moment after she turned to see the blue fish woman leaning against her door frame.

The rug slipped first with a thud. Undyne lifted her head and grinned. The bags followed suit and something broke when they landed. The human felt her fist tighten as the monster looked towards her.

"We weren't done last night, Punk." She laughed gruffly a spear appearing in her hand.


	3. It Refused

**It Refused**

* * *

Madison slammed the door to the stair well open as a spear flew by her. Looking over her shoulder Undyne grinned and charged forward.

"Shit!" She cursed low rushing towards the stairs.

"Human! Stand and fight me!" Undyne shouted bursting through the door onto the landing. Madison stopped momentarily and swallowed a building lump as the monster formed several spears. Looking down the center well Madison made a decision. She slipped right and left dodging the spears before vaulting over the banister.

"Fuck this shit!" She shouted as she fell.

Undyne's magic wavered as the human leapt off the fifth floor landing.

"Undyne!" Alphys shouted just catching up with her rushing girlfriend. She rushed to the edge looking over and sighed clutching her chest. Undyne was next to her in a moment nearly throwing herself over the edge with momentum. A wide grin split her face followed by a laugh. Two flights down Madison was hanging off the railing. She looked up catching eyes with Undyne and hauled herself up over the edge. Laughing the scaled woman formed a spear and charged down the steps.

"Oh dear. Oh dear." Alphys kept repeating rushing down the stairs as fast as her short legs would carry her. When Undyne had suggested looking for the human that morning she didn't think it would turn out like this. Well she had her suspicions but she hoped it wouldn't come to this. After returning Monster Kid to his parents and listening to them freak out the little monster had giving them a place to start; Muffet's bakery. MK had seen a stack of cups from the small shop sitting on the human's counter. Muffet was harder to talk to.

" _You want what?" The spider_ asked looking up from her pastries.

"The human that comes in here a lot."

"Oh dear, I have a lot of regular human costumers."

"Look you have to know the human. MK says she must come here a lot." Undyne snapped slamming a hand on the counter.

Muffet blinked at the former royal guard, her innocent smile shifted to something that chilled Alphys. "You're looking of Madison?" She questioned voice dipping venom starting to build. Of course she had heard what happened the previous night. Little bite had been so excited to tell her about how brave their friend had been to save MK.

Alphys moved closer to Undyne as several warped giggles erupted from around the room. It was the first time she noticed just how many spiders were hanging around currently.

"Madison." Undyne seemed roll the name around. "I like it!" She grinned obvious to the spiders moving in. "Yeah, I want to challenge her."

"Challenge?" Muffet asked tipping her head one hand rising to stop that approaching spiders.

"Yeah she can dodge like a boss!" Undyne shouted. "I want to fight her…" Her voice dropped and the wild smile dropped to a simple grin. "also thank her for saving MK."

Muffet nodded and shooed away the spiders. "I'm not sure of her address but I know she lives a few blocks over."

"Alright!" She shouted before storming out the door. "Come on Alphys!"

Alphys tottered after her but stopped when her name was called.

"After I see Madison is alright I'll message you with her address." Alphys nodded. "Oh and one more thing." She looked back to see Muffet leaning on the counter. All five eyes locked on her in a cold stare. Her pretty little mouth turned slightly into a sneering grin. "If anything happens to Madison there will be a special tomorrow on fish cakes and drake donuts." _Alphys nodded quickly following Undyne out the door._

"Oh dear." She said again bursting out to the street to see Madison dodging the attacks Undyne was throwing at her. Yet the worry seemed to be gone from the human. She dodged left, right, jumped back just as Undyne's attacks would have hit her. Madison stood as if relaxed waiting for a bus but her eyes were focused and flickered watching her opponent's movements.

"Stop dodging!" Undyne snapped throwing a spear.

Madison side stepped it watching it fly by her face with a sly grin. "Well stop throwing spears." She said low in a small chuckle.

"Oh I'll stop throwing them." The human tipped her head at the suddenly laughing monster. There was a sound that Madison couldn't place and a glow under her feet. Looking at the light and the strange patterns it made it clicked that the color matched Undyne's magic. Leaping back she watched as spears erupted from the ground.

"Okay that is cool." She mumbled her one hand coming out to balance her crouched landing.

Alphys rubbed her hands together excitedly. It felt like she was watching an anime show down and she couldn't help the cheer that came out. "Go Undyne!"

Grinning Undyne attacked more and Madison dodged faster. Somewhere in the mess a spear grazed Madison's shoulder and there was a pull at her chest. Panic rose across her face. It felt like something was pulling at the center of her, trying to pull something out….but it refused.

"Yeah that's not happening." Her eyes shifted slightly in color before she rushed towards Undyne the Undying. Both hands free from her pockets Madison zigged and zagged across the street gaining up on the monster; spears appearing where she had been. Her hands would hit the ground now and again balancing the human as she made sharp turns. With the human almost upon her Undyne created a spear and threw it. Slipping around the attack and stopped nearly nose to nose with Undyne.

The monster gasped and stepped back, surprised. Madison flicked her in the middle of the forehead sending the monster off balance. She landed with a small grunt on her butt to look at the human.

"I win." Madison said with a calm smile. Undyne stared at her confused for a moment before a wide smile split across her face followed by a too loud laugh. Alphys rushed over frantically checking over her and Undyne just let her girlfriend get it out of her system. Madison matched the warrior's grin with one of her own. It faltered for a moment. "So we good?" She asked scratching at the back of her skull. "Cause I have stuff sitting in the hall and it's kinda getting dark."

Ten minutes later found Madison staring at the two monsters sitting on her broken couch drinking tea. She herself was leaning back against the wall near the window watching the two. She didn't even know how they got inside, let alone talked her into serving them tea. It was strange but something felt right having monsters in her home. It felt like it was an echo from the past. Shadows moved across the wall catching her attention briefly. An echo that didn't make her want to run.

"So you were saying about Kid?" She asked distracting herself from her memories.

"He wasn't hurt badly and his parents were glad to see him." Undyne said with a smile.

"What kind of parents let a kid wander around that late at night?" She grumbled halfheartedly sipping at her tea.

"Well in the underground we really di…didn't have to worry a…about stuff like this."

"It's been two years." Madison's voice was cold and Alphys flinched. "You're not in the underground anymore. Things are dangerous up here." There was a small pause the darkness settling into her eyes. "It's always been dangerous." She let that linger and sink in before she grinned at them; a tight pretend happy smile. "Anyways other than that how has surface life been treating you?"

Undyne seeming to like the change of topic started going off about the job she has at a gym as a trainer. While Alphys sat and watched Madison nodding from time to time; the woman's expression never actually changing too much. The drake's eyes flickered around the room taking in its almost abandoned look. The only thing in the living room was the broken sofa they sat on and a charger for a music player that was missing. Paint that seemed original to the building, no photos were anywhere to be seen, and the only thing else were the two boxes shoved in a corner surrounded by several short stacks of well read books. Most if not all appeared to be medical journals. Alphys looked up at the human as she explained that she worked at a warehouse doing inventory and shuffling boxes. Something about that just didn't sound right to Alphys.

"You know stuff that doesn't take a lot of brain power." Madison turned her attention to Alphys. "So Undyne said you were the Royal Scientist before the barrier fell, what do you do now?"

The yellow drake could see the tightness in her back as she tried to keep casual conversation. "Wel…well I've been stu…studying at the local college to get my degree certified here and…and I've been working in a bio…biochemical genetics lab." Suddenly her lifeless eyes darkened and focused squarely on the subject at hand.

"Oh biochemical genetics sounds…" Her voice dipped and hollowed. "..interesting. You don't work on any projects with the deterioration of replicated cells, do you?"

"Not really, We… we do a lot of test… testing for diseases and things similar." Madison's eyes faltered and a small smile slipped across her face. "I would real…really like to get a degree in cyber…cybernetics."

"Cybernetics?"

"Yeah my girl Alphys is amazing with electronics. She built Mettaton."

Madison gripped her mug tightly. "Wait you created Mettaton? Like you made a person from scratch." A small crack echoed through the room. "Soul and all?"

"Just…Just his body. Mettaton was a blook like Napstablook." She said flinching back at the sound.

"Oh." Madison recognized the name Napstablook. It was a spirit monster that was a DJ at some of the local clubs his tracks sold well on line.

Madison, Alphys, and Undyne continued to talk about this and that and little things about their lives. They talked until the tea was cold and the two monsters were leaving. Madison walked them down to the street and out to their car. Undyne punched her playfully in the shoulder saying; they would have to hang out again. Madison nodded and looked at Alphys.

"Hey sorry, if I worried you a bit." She said holding out a hand. "No hard feelings?"

"Of…of course." The small drake said with a small smile shaking her hand.

Watching as they left Madison smiled and headed back inside. She leaned back against the heavily locked door with a sigh. Shadows moved across the room towards her and she tensed. She wanted to run as pain split across her chest. Eyes darted across the room looking for something only to land on the rug and the new hole from where Undyne's spear had pieced it. The pain faded as she smiled slightly.

The shadows tried to infiltrate her mind but it refuse.

 **)O(**

Sans found himself on the roof of the house again. His head tilted back stair up at the stars. So many stars of so many sizes of so different levels of light. They were nothing like the faux ones they had underground. The ones he had wished on to see the surface. They were nothing like he had seen before. Still two years after exiting the underground they still filled him with wonder. The wonderful silence was broken by the rumbling of a car. He knew that sound and who it was.

Stepping off the roof and into the void he used a short cut to pop out on the side of the house. Without the stress of resets burning at his skull coessentially or the barrier stifling his magic Sans found it wasn't painful or as draining to use his powers. So he used them to be even lazier. The grinning skeleton walked towards Undyne and Alphys as they clamored out of the car.

"Snow, how did it go?"

Undyne rolled her eye as her girlfriend held back a small snort. "Really Sans?" The taller woman said crossing her arms over her chest and popping a hip out.

He shrugged. "Hey, if you have a bone to pick with me I prefer ya tibia honest."

"I'm done!" Undyne groaned before kissing Alphys on the head. "Meet ya inside babe."

They watched her go Sans still chuckling lightly. "But really Alphys how did it go? Undyne seems…well happy after interacting with a human." He said turning towards the yellow drake as she stifled a yawn.

"Madison is…is a nice human Sans."

"What's with the mark on Undyne's forehead?" He asked jabbing a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oo…oh that Well she attacked Madison wanting a re…rematch and when Undyne went to pull her so…soul out to make Madison actually fight instead of just dodging well….Madison refused and rushed her. She flicked her in the forehead before declaring that she won."

Sans eyes had widened and the white lights had all but faded out. "She refused?"

Alphys nodded. "Yeah…an…and she had so many medical journals but she made a bunch of comments that she wasn't cut out for anything but moving boxes." She looked up when Undyne called her name from the house. "I think she is smarter then she lets on." She added before waddling towards the house.

Sans watched the drake go a small bit of sweat forming on his skull. He swallowed a small lump in his nonexistent throat. "She refused." He let out a low chuckle stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Well that's new." He added before turning his vision back skyward.


	4. Sleepless

**Sleepless**

* * *

 _It was dark but with the feel_ of cold concrete under her feet and steel at her back Madison didn't need the light. The only light was a single strip from the small window in the door. Pulling her knees closer to her chest she tried to warm herself in the small green hospital gown she wore. Resting her head on her arms she tried to sleep but it didn't come. Madison just stared forward at the door.

The night creeped on with Madison falling in and out of light sleep before the harsh light of the room flared on. She hid her face in her arms. A loud clack and a thud announced that the lock on the door was undone. The sharp sound of heels on the floor caused her to slowly get her feet under her.

"Let's see your hand." She didn't wince at the loud cold voice as she presented her left hand. A large hand roughly took it and removed the dressings. Grayed eyes raised as she took in the woman before her. Tall and lanky, nails filed and proper, dress cleaned and lab coat starched white; the perfect scientist. "Well it seems to be healing. This will not delay the lessons. And what did we learn about knives."

Her voice should have been childish and innocent came _out cold and low. "Knives are sharp. Dodge and disarm."_

Madison's head snapped up as she blinked tiredly at the scar on the palm of her left hand. A lingering chill from her sins ran down her spine. She stretched back and rose from the small table looking at the clock. She had been asleep for nearly an hour. Rubbing her neck Madison picked up her scanner before heading towards her next section.

Luckily the owner; Scott Henderson didn't mind her napping now and again. It was the only reason she had this current job for so long. For a long time she had bounced from job to job because she kept falling asleep. Long periods of sleep had never come easy unless she was so drunk she couldn't walk let alone remember her past. After the first several times she had fallen asleep and was on the chopping block Scott had literally sat her down and told her a story.

He was a solider in an unnecessary war and horrible things happened. He and many others came back jumpy, nervous, always on edge; many couldn't sleep from nightmares. The old solider saw the same in the young woman and made her a deal. If she worked the time she slept she could take the naps she needed to keep trying to hold back the nightmares. Yet he suggested that the best thing she could do was she talk to someone.

Madison hefted the box onto her shoulder as she ascended the steps locking them into place. Her head bobbed aimlessly with the beat of a song playing through her headphones. Placing the box on the shelf she took the scanner from her pocket and ran it across the barcode. The little machine attached to her hip screeched before printing off a label. Tearing it off she paused a moment in all her movements to compare the scanner and the label.

With a nod she slapped the sticker on the box and started down the rolling stairs bobbing her head again. Reaching the bottom she kicked the lock back up and gave the device a small shove down the aisle. This was her life sticking labels to boxes that she had stocked on shelves in the middle of the night listening to music to keep the silence quite. Nothing to brag about but it paid what she needed to keep things in check.

Slipping the headphones off she itched at her ear before rolling her neck cracking it. Out of the corner of her eye Madison saw something flying at her. She side stepped and her hand came up catching the object. She turned around to see Joe heading her way. He had a smile plastered across his face as he almost ran towards her. She rolled her eyes and leaned back against a shelf. "What do you to want tonight?" Madison mumbled annoyed unwrapping what she now recognized as a candy bar in pink wrapping.

"You didn't even look at it!" He whined and Madison looked down at the wrapping again, chocolate bar hanging half out of her mouth. It was just pink nothing else on it but a few dark colored words; It's a girl. She blinked, looked up at him and then looked down again the realization connecting in her brain.

"Holy shit! It's a girl!" She laughed and grabbed his shoulder with a wide grin. "That's amazing!" Gnawing on the candy bar she grinned at the man again. "So that's where you've been the past week."

"Yeah not long after you left Lucy's mom called me from the car. They were on their way to the hospital." He grinned wide. "And I already found a new job. Some new apartment complex needs a guard."

Madison was torn she wanted him to find a better place but that had been fast. "So you're leaving me to defend myself from the big bad darkness." She said playfully but her voice trembled at the thought of being alone at night in the warehouse. The past week had truly been hell. Shadows and noises she couldn't lie and tell herself it was just Joe and not her demons sneaking up on her.

"I would never just abandon you!" He said mocking insult. "They have a replacement for me already. He starts tomorrow and I'll train him the rest of the week and then!" His smile faded. "You…you have to come and visit Lucy and Heather. We are having a late baby shower next week since Lucy wanted the gender to be a surprise."

"I'll try to make it. I don't do this…" She flicked hand like she had touched something gross. "…this social thing."

Joe laughed. He was laughing more than normal. Madison summed up that was because he was happier than normal also he looked like he hadn't slept the past week. So it might also be the start of delirium. It didn't matter she loved to hear the man laugh. It made her realize why she kept fighting against her demons even if she thought it was useless.

"But I can try."

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hey sorry about the wait and short chapter but there have been issues in my life I am sorting out. So if you would please read and review that would be great. Reviews & comments let me know how I'm doing and how to improve._


	5. Nice Cream Tale

**Nice Cream Tale**

* * *

Sans found himself leaning against the counter of the Nice Cream Shop that he worked part time in. The sweet treat had really taken off aboveground yet with winter encroaching most were avoiding the cold snack. This didn't bother him that much. In down times he would prattle around cleaning, checking the stock, checking on his friends or his favorite past time napping. As of currently everything was done and everyone was safe so he dosed in an out of sleep at his spot near the counter.

In his light haze of sleep he was able to catch some needed rest but still pay attention to the store. The past two years had been almost like a dream to him. The fact that everyone was finally free and Chara was actually gone had given him some type of relief but the most had come from the kid, Frisk. They told him they couldn't reset anymore. They couldn't access their save. It was because the kid didn't have two souls with the same power mulling around inside them. He had actually smiled for the first time what felt like…well a lifetime.

He shifted and watched as several humans passed by the stop. One little girl; hand wrapped tight around her mother's pointed and said something. The mother looked down then at the store. She was about to enter when she spotted Sans sitting up slightly from the counter. Her eyes widened and she jerked yanking the girl's arm back roughly. She pulled her confused daughter quickly away down the street.

He chuckled darkly. That had been happening a lot to monsters like him that weren't fluffy and overly friendly looking. Grillby and Muffet had been having problems with their shops because their appearance frightened many of the humans. The monsters were lucky to have Toriel and Asgore Fluffybuns as representatives. Between the two of them they had started negotiations easy enough especially with Frisk at their side.

He sunk back down letting himself drift deeper into a snooze but not enough to dream. His nightmares may have lessened but when they did come back they were back with a vengeance. He was seeing a therapist to work through the worst of it and really it was working slowly. It helped to talk about it. He had his therapist and sometimes he and Frisk exchanged nightmares just to talk.

The door chime brought him back to reality. A burst of cold rushed in from outside blocked by two figures. One he knew well; Bunita the bunny shopkeeper from Snowdin. His attention was directly on the human trailing steps behind her. They seemed in sort of a daze as the door swung back pinning their hand between it and the frame. Sans took in the way their shoulders were slumped and the almost confused way their head tipped at the situation they were in.

"Would you get in here?" Bunita mumbled swinging the door wide and grabbing the front of the human's red hood yanking them in.

"I'm coming." They grumbled out low. "Too fucking cold out there anyways."

"I wouldn't know." The monster said with a grin still in a t-shirt.

"Fucking Furies."

Bunita let out a loud laugh at that before approaching the counter with the human still in tow. They didn't seem to mind as much and the jerk forward pushed their hood down showing off a mop of dark brown hair. With a clear view of the human's face Sans was sure it was a woman. She lifted her head ice blue eyes looking at him. He shook his head. No; she wasn't looking at him she was looking through him at something only she could see. Her eyes flickered back and forth as if watching something play out before her.

"Sans." Bunita said pulling him from his study.

"Hey Cinnamon." He said with a lazy wave.

The bunny set him in a glare and put a hand on her wide hips. "Really, lazybones?" She grouched annoyed before letting a small grin slip.

He laughed low at the exchange. She still and he believed would forever smell of cinnamon for the pastries she baked. "Snow, out for some Nice Cream on this warm day?"

She groaned. "That was bad."

Shrugging he pointed at the still dazed human. "Who's your friend?"

Bunita turned slightly to look at the human then sighed. "Her name's Madison."

Sans tipped his head genuinely curious and looked a bit more at the human. Was she the one Undyne and Alphys had gone to find? She seemed to be far away if the half glazed look in her eyes was any indication.

"Hey there buddy." He said holding out his hand. "Name's Sans, Sans the skeleton."

"Madison." She said snapping up his hand in a shake and pulling away just as fast. Her eyes watching something just beyond his right shoulder.

No reaction to him being a skeleton and nothing else said. "Okay." He said turning his attention back to Bunita to find her staring at her friend with concern. "So what will it be?"

Bunita looked almost annoyed when she mumbled out; "Cinnamon."

Serving it up with a laugh Sans glanced towards the human. She had her head tipped back looking at the one flickering light. Her face and hands twitched now and again but her eyes flickered back and forth. Bunita elbowed the human in the ribs and Sans was sure he saw a flare of anger before those ice eyes cleared slightly. They fell on the monster and Madison nodded.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What do you want?"

"Something with raspberries would be awesome." She said low half scanning the menu.

"Chocolate raspberry good for ya, kid?" She nodded a response and he held out the serving. Taking it her hand brushed his and this time she flinched back. He pulled back quickly as her eyes widened and he swore that they faded in color for a moment. Blinking she turned away with a thanks. Bunita sighed paying before following the dazed human to a table. Sans started to make an effort to look busy so he could keep in hearing range; his curiosity getting the better of him as Bunita started in on her friend.

"You have to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"This slipping into someplace else that you do." Bunita grumbled flicking her hand not holding the Nice Cream.

Madison flinched back and looked away. "Not like it hurts anyone."

"It could." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I found you today standing in the middle of the grocery store just staring up at the lights flickering. You know how many people mentioned you? How long you stood there?"

"I wasn't there long." Came the annoyed response of someone who had heard the same coming context in several different forms.

"Almost twenty minutes Madison. This is the longest one. It dangerous. You sometimes don't come right back. I mean can you even see yourself right now?" She asked almost glaring at the human.

"Don't have a mirror so no." The woman snarked back.

"Your twitching, on edge and I thought for a moment you were going to hit me when I elbowed you."

Madison's snapped up at that. She looked down at her free hand. It tapped slightly against the table as it shook. Tightening it into a fist until her knuckles were white she tried to stop the shaking but ended up hiding it in the pocket of her hooded jacket. "You know I wouldn't hurt you." She bit out with Sans recognized as determination but it quivered with fear.

He sunk low on the counter having given up his ruse to blatantly watch the interaction. The human was interesting to him. He wanted to know if she was the one that Undyne had challenged. Pushing his magic a little higher his eye slowly lit up in a low flame and he trained it on the girl. Judgment was what he did and there was nothing wrong with checking up on who was friends with your family, right? He focused on her searching for her soul. There was a low pulse and her head snapped up away from the conversation.

Madison scanned the room before landing her sight on Sans. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Sans felt his soul pulse. It startled him enough to snap him out of judgment. Looking away he stood fisting the cloth over his soul, left eye burning slightly brighter. That was new. He glanced back towards the human to see her looking at him. Her eyes seemed to clear and the icy blue color darkened slightly with a smirk planting itself on her full lips.

"Come on I have to get back to work but we are not done with this." Bunita said pulling the human from her seat. "Later Sans." She added with a half wave.

He cleared his surprise and grinned wider. "Snow problem. Come see me if you get bonley."

Madison snorted a small laugh as they disappeared outside. He waved as they walked by the window. There was a pause in the human's steps before a look of realization crossed her face.

"Bun, that guy was a skeleton!" She basically shouted her voice seemingly clearer than it had been.

Sans chuckled as Madison was pulled away. He gripped at his hood again smile dropping slightly. Now to figure out what that pulse with his soul was about.

* * *

 **A/N:** _He sorry guys I have been in the process of moving ad in that I somehow lost the cable to my laptop. I just recently found it. Thanks for under standing._


	6. Call For Madison

**Call for Madison**

Madison covered her head with her shaking hands. Flashes and memories were coming back in droves as she lay curled up on her couch; voices of the past cut through her mind keeping her awake. She hadn't slept all day. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem but she had been getting less and less in the days prior. She glanced up towards her music player and wrapped a hand around it pulling the well-used item to her chest. Shaking hands drew the headphones on and pressed the buttons. Music roared to life in her ears leaving them ringing. Wincing at the volume she turned it down slightly not realizing how bad she had been yesterday well earlier today.

Sitting up she flung herself to sit crouched over her shivering knees. Taking deep breaths she focused on the rumbling of the bass and the screams of the singer echoing in her head chasing away anything but the music. Scrubbing her hands over her face she caught the time on the small display screen. Sighing she rose from the couch her blanket pooling on the floor. Pulling at her clothing to straighten them out she didn't see a point of it and grabbed her hoodie from the back of the couch.

After locking the broken door to her apartment Madison switched the keys for a cigarette. Walking down the hall she raised her hand to the tip but stopped. Turning her head Madison caught sight of a man peering out from the slightly opened door from the apartment across from her. Lowering her hand she took a lighter from her pocket lighting the cancer stick before pulling up her gray hood. Trotting down the stairs she side stepped around people just coming home or some just sitting on the stairs.

Most kept their eyes down glued to the floor; soul broken and hurting. Several looked up at her only to look away when she shot them a glare. The only ones she worried about were the couple of men she had to duck around just outside of her building standing in the middle of the side walk. They were tall, well-built men both in hoodies with a GHF patch on their left shoulders. Neither moved at first when she approached but when she had gotten within an arm's reach the one nearest the road and herself reached out for her. She slipped back stepping on to the broken road to cross the street away from the men.

Smoke bellowed out from under her hood as the menthol cigarette burned down to almost nothing. Glancing back she saw the two slowly make their way across the street leaving a good space of distance between them pretending not to follow her. They were tailing her. Her mind blurred from lack of sleep ran ideas of what could happen though her head. It didn't help that the shadows of the alleys whispered words she only heard when she was in danger all those years ago. She just had to get to work.

Coming to an intersection Madison dropped her burnt out cigarette and checked the street. She hopped down onto the blacktop. Her head was spinning and she staggered in the slightest bit. Taking another cigarette from the pack she lit it glancing back. The men were still there and slowly gaining on her. Madison picked up her pace. She didn't want to fight; she didn't want to go back. Not like there was anything to go back too. She had made sure of that.

Never realizing it she had started running to work, to the safety behind those gates. Coming into view she ran straight towards the guard shack. No one was there but when she looked back the men which had only been an arm length away from her were gone. She looked out at the abandoned street with confusion. They had been there she was sure of it.

Almost two hours later found Madison sitting on a stack of crates smoking again thinking over the earlier events. She was so sure those men had been there but they had never actually touched her. Yet it was strange how neither had made much of an effort to catch up to her and had only made one grab.

"Shit." She cursed low scratching at her head. Were her delusions becoming more solid? IF those men were just in her head they looked pretty real. Standing she leaned over the top of the boxes to see Joe sprinting towards the front. Cold swirled in her belly before she dropped her headphones and shouted; "Need me?"

"I got it." He said giving her a slight wave. She gave a cut and dropped back out of sight deciding to check later.

Joe really found it odd how she always seemed to know when there was trouble. Most of the time his job was boring; just wandering around checking the fencing and making sure no one was anywhere they were not allowed. Yet some nights the gangs would be more active and the whole place would go on lock down. Madison would be popping up here and there checking on the few overnighters and himself. It was as if she was the guard not him. Those were the times he saw the darkness in her, saw something beyond the tempered music lover.

It didn't take Joe long; in full sprint to reach the front gate. He found the day guard; Harold arguing with a rather large group of irate humans. Slowing to a walk he listened to the shouts about the factory employing monsters and how it was ruining the human way of life. Fear slid down his spine as someone spotted him and shouted directly at him.

"Send the monsters back under the mountain!"

"Monster fucker!"

"Humans are the only ones allowed on the surface!"

Harold was double checking the locks on the gate when he finally stopped to look over the crowd when Joe stopped by his side.

"What is this?" He asked surveying over the crowd. Humans every last one of them all completely normal looking people. People you would never look twice at if they were walking behind you shouting of slurs and racism made him almost nearly as sick as seeing a few leather clad men and woman in hoodies hiding their faces wearing the patch of two hearts; one right side up larger than the small upside down one with a splash of red across the center. "The Greater Humanity Federation." The name tasted funny on Joe's lips. "I didn't think those freaks were this organized."

Harold looked up pulling a red warn handkerchief from his pocket to mop the sweat from his brow. He was an older man; handsome with salt and pepper hair and a jaw that you could still cut glass on. His sharp brown eyes scanned the crowd then the fence line.

"Fucking stupid all of them." He said in an indiscernible accent many claimed to German but others said pure New York American while still others claimed Japanese. Harold never confirmand or denied any of them. Joe personally thought he changed it on propose.

"So what's the problem, besides...?" He asked gesturing his hand at the crowd not having a better word than.

"Stupid kids." Harold supplied before thrusting a thumb over his shoulder towards the guard shack. "Stupid one over here tried to climb the fence." The old man grinned wickedly. "I kicked him off it." He added sounding proud of himself. Harold turned starting to make his was towards the small shack. "And the new guy has showed up but due to stupid people I've just had him sitting in the shack."

Joe followed behind the old man almost on his heels. Harold always made him feel like a child following his father around again. The back still strong and straight, shoulder squared and eyes always watching observing the world around him. The same way Madison did; always on guard, always suspicious when they were showing off how actually powerful they were. The two mostly could be found lazing about somewhere, seemingly relaxed but when needed they were different people. They entered the small shack to see a young man holding a red stained slop job of bandages wrapped to his head with one hand holding them while the other is tied to the radiator. Joe stifled a laugh at the unfortunate bandage job.

"Don't laugh boy." The old guard grumped sitting down. The chair groaning under his weight. "I break people not patch them up."

Joe stopped the comment about to pass his lips as he took notice of the rather large red scarf wearing skeleton sitting on the bench near the desk knees pulled close working on a book of puzzles. The skeleton looked up and waved. He waved slightly and leaned towards Harold. "Um…" He pointed towards the skeleton.

"Papyrus!" Harold snapped and the skeleton stood up. Joe stepped back tipped his head back to look up at the skeleton as he rose to his fully height. How did he miss this guy when he came in? Clad in some kind of body armor and wearing gloves he had to bend at the knees just to stand up straight. "Papyrus this is Joe." Joe just waved again when Harold pointed at him. "He is going to teach you what to do around here." Harold sounded amused as he watched Joe fumble.

"Um…"

"GOOD EVENING OTHER SECURITY HUMAN!" The skeleton shouted.

"Good evening, Papyrus." Joe leaned to the side around the tall skeleton. "Do…do we even have a uniform tall enough for him?"

Once it was determined that no; they did not in fact have a uniform in his size Harold agreed to stay and wait for the cops to pick up the kid while Joe took Papyrus for a tour. They were just outside the guard shack when Joe spotted Madison outside the gate. She was squared up with a man twice her size but he and the others appeared to be taking small shuffling steps back. She barred her teeth in an unwelcoming grin as a younger man moved forward to say something to the other.

The man's eyes darkened and he quickly went to grab Madison. She stepped back her hands closed in to fists and she tucked them deep in her pocket. She was trembling but not from fear Joe could see the darkness in her eyes. She opened her mouth and spoke to low for him to hear and the man stepped back again. He made to move towards her when he heard Harold click his tongue.

"The factory is thata way, kid." He said thumb in the direction away from the conflict.

"But…"

Harold leaned on the door frame lighting a cigarette and just gazed out towards the young woman. "Go show the new guy around. Pigs should be here anytime." His voice dark and cold.

Joe didn't like that. It was an order not a request but he nodded knowing he wasn't a match for the cold tone of a long ago solider and father. "Come on." He said to Papyrus.

Joe started talking once they were inside explaining the simple duties and how every night wasn't like tonight. He explained that they repackaged and shipped items of different caliber. Going over the different areas and places Joe explained that if there ever was a problem that he couldn't figure out or something got out of hand all he had to do was find Madison. This quieted the over excited skeleton down. Who until this point had been asking questions in his loud voice and wanting to examine things before Joe had mentioned his friend.

"I do not want to seem rude." He said in a voice so quite that Joe was startled. "But Madison was the female out front, correct?" Joe nodded waiting for a question he had had the first time Harold had explained to him about Madison. "She…"

Joe nodded. "Madison is employed to check shipping labels and content."

Papyrus looked that the shorter human. "Then why would she be the one to retrieve?"

Joe sighed. "Maddie is …" He rubbed at the back of his neck. "How do I say this? She is something different. She is employed as general labor but when shit hits the fan everyone knows you can find her making sure people are safe." Papyrus smiled before Joe continued. "Anyways that was the same thing Harold told me when I came here to work. Madison had already been here and earned her place so who was I to question the validity of that statement. So make sure you call for Madison."


	7. A Guard's Guard

**A Guard's Guard**

Madison watched with a sideways glance as Joe and the skeleton headed into the factory. The weight on her chest lifted slightly when they disappeared. Joe had way too much to lose and the skeleton seemed too innocent for what may happen. Madison shifted her glance to the crowd of people; trained eyes scanning the group of twenty.

Innocence wasn't hard to find in this crowd. A few mother types, a lot of the everyman, and the random teenager stood out. Many that would never speak badly if not for the thought of being lost in a group didn't cross their minds. People afraid and antagonized by someone filled with hate. Madison turned her gaze back to the man in front of her. A snarled escaped passed her clenched grinning teeth. The bulk of a man stepped back when a lankier man dressed in clothes too large for him slipped through the crowd and stopped next to him.

The Mountain; as Madison decided she was going to call him bent at the waist when motioned by the other man. They spoke in whispers to one another and Madison tipped her head watching their lips wishing she knew how to read lips. Watching she could see the smaller man twitching and jittering like he was tweaking. His blue eyes too large for his head flicked side to side watchful, fearful only to settle on Mountain. Tweaker spoke quickly and looked up at her.

The edges of her vision blurred as a knot started to build in her chest. Shadows moved and shuttered through the crowd. She allowed her eyes to wander to the smoky shadows of staggering people. The low drone of screams and cries. Madison fet her legs stiffen and want to give but she stood watching waiting for the people, the _alive people;_ She reminded herself to do something. One staggered forward towards her. It was the same one shadows giving way to fire as it made its way towards her. A breath caught in her throat as Madison fought against her fear, her guilt. The vision stopped and stood directly in her view line. It didn't reach for her it just stood shuddering between smoke and fire.

Madison pulled a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one never taking her eyes off the two GHF flunkies. Tucking her silver lighter back into the smaller pocket of her jeans Madison tipped her head back slightly to pass smoke out from under her hood. She smoked to calm her nervous but if she was honest with herself she hatted the smell of it. The burning smell and heat from the tip made her think of things she would rather leave in the past. Even if it did bring up the past the burn on her tongue and taste in her mouth kept her stable in the present. They were just demons of her past. They couldn't hurt her. She blew smoke up into the sky trying to ignore the looming creature in front of her.

She knew she wasn't in the building as it burned down around her but she couldn't stop the sweat as it slid down her neck damping her shirt. The burning figures in the crowd seemed to notice her rising fear and the one directly in front of her lifted its head. Eyes so deep and black that Madison thought she was staring into the abyss focused in on her and she couldn't take her eyes off the being as it started to shift. The fire receded exposing shining black hair over tanned pale skin. The breath she had been holding escaped in a shiver as the woman shambled towards her.

" _Subject 17."_

When Tweaker finished he jerked his head towards Madison who seemed to be shivering. Standing to his full height with a darker look in his green eye Mountain started to storm forward a snarl on his wide face.

"You're the one that got in my brother's way the other night!" He snapped reaching for the front of her shirt.

Madison's eyes widened seeing the woman reach out towards her. "NO! I won't go back!" She screamed grabbing the woman's wrist pulling her in close before throwing a punch into the falling woman's face. In one swift movement she twisted around pulling the woman's arms up and back. Spinning around she threw the woman onto the ground only to bury her knee into her assailant's back. Shouting ensued as the street disappeared around her and the marble of an operating room flickered in and out.

"I'm not going to let you do it again." Distorted shouts and screams echoed in her ears as Madison shook her head. Heat build in her mind and it quickly rushed down her spine building in her hands. "Never Again!" She snarled and started to put more pressure on the arm trying to break it. The woman pained screams warbled from time to time drifting in to a lower pitch. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Madison screamed as she lost her grip on the woman.

"Calm down!" A voice from the past shouts from behind her. She slammed her head back causing her assailant to grunt. "Damn it Madison it's me!" The strange and familiar voice started to shatter the illusion.

Madison let up in her struggles, her aching burning head tipped to the side and she could make out his brown eyes watching her carefully. A slow dripping of blood slid from his now slightly crooked nose. "Ha…Har..Harold?"

"Yeah kid, it's me." Her eyes drooped slightly as the burning began to fade away. He lifted her from the ground looking down at the quivering mess that had been a mountain of a man. The man held his wrists protectively to his chest as his skinnier friend almost looked like his guard. He headed back towards the guard shack with the smell of burnt flesh lingering in the air. Madison gazed back over his shoulder almost too tired to see the dark hate filled look that Mountain and Tweaker were shooting her. She slid away into the darkness.


End file.
